


The Demons Of Devildom

by OnlyElira



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I said it, M/M, Mammon deserves love, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, and so is belphie, beel is a teddybear, hehe, i love them all equally, lead sub tho, let's go, mayhaps smut, petnames, reader is a switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyElira/pseuds/OnlyElira
Summary: The amount of hot demons in the Devildom should be considered illegal. Like, for real.MC gets pulled into the Devildom as an exchange student and it's her job to survive the stay.Lots of fluff and loving for every one of them!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Authors Note!

Hi! I've just recently been slung into the sexy mess of a fandom that is Obey me, so I decided that I wanted to give everyone some love and write about MC's adventures in the Devildom!

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!


	2. The reception service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a warm welcome when you crash into Devildom!

_Does my head seriously need to hurt like that?_ you thought to yourself, the pain only increasing as your eyes flew open upon realizing that you were, in fact, not in bed where you had been the previous moment of consciousness. As your fight or flight mode sounded through the entirety of your head, you whipped your head around to the tall figure towering above your sitting form. Staring up at the auburn haired man, you probably looked like a deer caught in headlights as his eyes filled with worry upon your panic.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay." He said as he waved his hands in a gesture begging you to relax. Closing your eyes, you managed to even out your breathing and after calming down a bit, you opened your eyes to look at him, sputtering out the first question that came to mind.

"Where am I?" You questioned him, still being ready to get the hell out of there. _He could be a human trafficker, or even worse, a kidnapper that's going to-_ your inner rambling came to a stop when he reached out, grabbing your arm to help stabilize you as you hauled yourself onto your feet. He smiled warmly at you, and _god_ , was that one of the prettiest smiles you had ever seen, and started to explain the whole situation. About the Devildom, demons, the exchange program and how he wished to join demons, angels and humans to create a better bond between the three realms.

"Am I high?" You asked yourself more than anyone else, your mind slowly coming to accept the fact that demons, angels and magic was _actually_ real. At your weird albeit rather funny question, Diavolo, as he had introduced himself, laughed softly, before his eyes shifted to something behind you. Turning around to see what had caught his eye, he greeted the new figure with a simple wave, to which the man greeted Diavolo rather formally. You guessed that most of the people greeted him like that, considering that he was the prince of hell.

"Lucifer, this is (MC), the human exchange student," he nodded towards you and continued, "(MC), this is Lucifer, vice president of the student council and my right hand man". You greeted him, sending a small smile towards the raven haired male before he started explaining that four demons got sent into the celestial and human realm, two in each, and that you were one of the four exchange students randomly picked to attend RAD for the entire year.

"You see, to make your stay here the most efficient and educating, you will be assigned tasks to finish and report to me. At the end of the year, you will write a report on your stay here for us to read," he paused as he stared at you before asking, "Understood?". You nodded earnestly towards Lucifer. He smiled towards you before further explaining that his brother, Mammon, will be the one to take care of you and making sure you're safe during your stay. You hadn't expected the welcoming smiles and the kind nature of Lucifer, due to his body emitting a cold and serious aura at first sight. As Lucifer and Diavolo finished their small talk, the former one handed you what looked like a normal smartphone, but swiftly explained the idea of the D.D.D and gave you a quick walkthrough of the phone's functions. He saved the caller for last, letting you call his brother to test out the phone since the avatar of greed needed to get to your location.

The phone dialed the number, the small sounds carrying on until someone eventually picked up.

"Oi! Watcha' want? THE Mammon is busy, ya' know!" A raucous voice called out through the phone's speaker, making you flinch a bit along with moving the device a bit further away from your ear. You said hi, told him your name and explained that you were the exchange student. He gruffed in response, following it up with the line "I don't need to help your sorry ass, find somebody else won't ya!" as your eyes slowly wandered to Lucifer, him hearing the entirety of Mammon's response due to the latter being quite loud. Lucifer held out his hand, and you gently gave him the D.D.D before he quickly moved it to his ear, growling out "Mammon! Get here immediately, and that's an order!" as the younger of them stuttered when they realized that Lucifer was going to beat them to death if he didn't arrive soon. You were quite taken aback by Lucifer's sudden change of tone, his calm and collected voice becoming cold and harsh in a matter of seconds.

Per Diavolos request, Lucifer began introducing his brothers.

“First up we have Asmodeus. He's the avatar of Lust” Asmodeus winked at you, the blush appearing on your cheeks making him smile at your reaction. You really had to admit, Asmodeus was probably the prettiest person that you’ve ever seen.

Lucifer then continued with the next brother, Satan. Satan felt similar to Lucifer in the way he carried himself, but the unnecessary rude comments Lucifer said during the introduction gave you the impression that they were in some sort of argument.

Satan stirred you from your thoughts as he reached out a hand for you to shake which you politely took with a small smile on your lips.

“I’m Satan, avatar of Wrath” he told you, but you had a question that you couldn’t quite figure out.

“What do you all mean by _avatar_ of?”, you questioned, looking up at the brothers.

Lucifer went on to explain that he and his seven brothers are bound to separate sins, each one of them having their own that they get attributes of.

“Then for example, that about the avatar of lust?” Asmodeus' face lit up at your mention of his sin, making his way over to you giddily where he took both your hands in his.

“Let’s give a little demonstration! (MC), could you gaze into my eyes please?” Your face burned, the blush from the simple request tinting your face a pretty shade of scarlet which Asmodeus must have had noticed as he purred “It’s okay, I won't hurt you. Come on, don't be shy!” With his words of encouragement, you lifted your eyes to look into Asmodeus’.

“Yes, great! That’s perfect! Now keep your pretty little eyes fixed on mine. Just like that…” he smiled at you while Satan told you “I should probably warn you, (MC), you should be careful around Asmo. He’ll charm and manipulate you, and when able to bend you to his will, he'll eat you right up.” The grin previously on Asmodeus’ face warped into a scowl as he addressed Satan “Hey, don’t go around saying things like that! (MC)’s way too cute to eat! At least in the way you’re talking about.” He smirked down at your once again red face, you having caught onto what he suggested. His grin shifted into confusion as he lifted his hand to gracefully grab your chin, turning your face in his hands.

“Wait a minute.There’s something about you...Hmm. My power doesn't seem to work this time for some reason. I wonder why”

Lucifer sighed and asked “Are you done?” towards you and his brothers

After Asmodeus released your face from his grasp, he circled behind you to slide his arms around you, bracing you against his chest, and you squeaked when his hands travelled along your sides. You redirected your attention towards Lucifer as he pointed towards a tall, muscular redhead.

“That grumpy one is Beelzebub”

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” The mentioned demon whined out.

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself”

Beelzebub’s stomach growled in response and he introduced himself “I’m Beelzebub, the avatar of Gluttony.”

“That much I figured,” You giggled lightly at him, offering a smile and a nod “Nice meeting you.”

Lucifer thought to himself for a moment before speaking up again “Mammon will be here soon.The rest of our brothers aren’t here now, but you'll meet them when the time is right.”

Diavolo nodded before informing you about your stay here at the Devildom “You will stay with the brothers at the house of Lamentation, where they will keep you safe.”

“Keep me safe?” You questioned, looking quizzically at the Prince.

Lucifer answered you, your eyes darting to him “Most of the demons agree with Diavolo, but that does not change the fact that there are vulgar ones who won’t hesitate to hurt you. We are responsible for your safety, and for you to get hurt would be to betray Diavolo’s expectations. Even though you will live with us, you will need to be able to contact us. All of our numbers are in your D.D.D, and there is a messaging app if you prefer that.”

Precisely the moment that Lucifer finished speaking, a demon rounded the corner into the assembly hall, stomping closer to all of you while barking out insults.

“HEY! Just _Who_ do you think you are, _Human_?-” You flinched in Asmodeus’ arms as the figure got closer and closer with every word “- You’ve got a lotta’ nerve summoning The Great Mammon! Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value too!”

Your eyes widened at the threat as you backed closer to Asmodeus’ chest, looking up into his soft pink eyes as your own were filled with fear. Diavolo had explained that demons were way stronger than humans, and with Lucifer's voice informing you that there would be demons who would try to hurt you, you weren't in the wrong to be scared of the one heading straight for you. Asmodeus seemed to realize your emotions and gently ran his soft hands over your arms, soothing you until you finally could smile at him. Either way, the figure coming towards you continued the previously unfinished threat.

“Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid happy-go-lucky look right off of your face...by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-”

“Mammon. Shut up or I’ll punch you!” Lucifer snarled at Mammon before sending his fist straight into the younger brother's jaw.

“GAH, OWW! Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna’ give me a chance to shut up before punching me!” Mammon whined as he grabbed his jaw.

Satan took the chance to distract you from the other brother “(MC), Mammon is the avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name” Satan’s distraction partly worked as you managed to calm down a bit. _Grimm must be their form of currency down here_ , you pondered.

“And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.” Asmodeus butted in, making Lucifer speak up.

“Indeed. And it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist of a brother.” 

Mammon glared at his brothers and growled out “Y’all, stop telling’ lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes before pointing a serious glare at Mammon “Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.”

“What?! Why me?!”

Asmodeus shifted behind you, whining out “Aww, lucky you Mammon! I’m so jealous...”

“All right, then why don’t _you_ do it, Asmodeus?!” Mammon responded, but Satan interrupted before Asmodeus had the chance to reply.

“Just give up, Mammon. There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?”

“But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel? Why can’t he do it?!” Asmodeus shook his head against your hair “This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human.”

To this, Beelzebub’s deep voice replied “Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn't. They look like they taste good too...” Beelzebub drifted off into thoughts about eating, but you felt the small tug at your waist from Asmodeus at the thought of someone else having you. _Weren’t Mammon the greedy one?_

“You’re useless, you know that?!” Mammon grunted at Beel.

“...Mammon?” Lucifer said, the collected calm of his voice sending shivers down your spine.

“...Wh-What?” Mammon stuttered out at his older brother's change of tone.

You felt the air in the room change, a faint purple glow encompassing Lucifer as he pinned his stare on Mammon “ _Surely_ you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” Lucifer asked, the ice dripping from his tongue causing you to involuntarily shudder against Asmodeus’ chest.

Lucifer's words caused Mammon to widen his eyes in chock, before irritation got the best of him.

“Ugh...I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine...FINE! I’ll do it, okay?!” he growled, spinning around to stare right at you.

“All right, _human_ , listen up.” The suddenly calm voice scaring you more than the previous outburst. Not one to want to get on his bad side, you nodded obediently at the demon staring down at you.

“As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause any trouble,” he glared down at you “Got it?”

“Yes sir!” You spoke, looking down at your feet to avoid eye contact with the demon.

He walked closer, roughly grabbing your jaw, his fingers pressing into one side of your cheek, the thumb into the other, tilting your face up to look at him “Good, that’s what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won’t have any problems.” He leant forward, his mouth close to your ear “Just be sure you don’t forget which one of us is the boss here.”

He released the grip on your jaw as he backed away, Asmodeus gasping out a “Mammon!” when he saw the small marks his brothers fingers had left on your jaw. Asmodeus carefully traced his fingers over the marks but you reassured him you were fine. Asmodeus calmed down a bit but continued to mutter about how the older brother had ruined your “perfect complexion”

Lucifer cut through Asmodeus’ rambling “We need to continue if we wish to finish anytime son. We’ve decided on who takes care of you, so now onto the next subject at hand. Your tasks. Your task is to polish up your soul to pristine shape, and to be able to resist demons.”

“Why do I need to polish my soul?”

“Demons like nice souls. They are like jewels to us, understand? Demons will try to tempt humans to get their hands on souls. Other students at RAD have tasks too, but the opposite of yours. Either the demons take the human souls or the human is able to resist and the demon loses. It’s similar to an experiment of who will win.”

“What happens if I win?” 

“I will make sure to prepare some rewards to make sure you give it your all. But fret not, you won't have to face those tasks alone, since you don't have magic compared to the other human exchange student. Us brothers will lend you our power.”

When Lucifer was finished, Mammon sighed “I wanna make one thing clear right now; Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, ‘cause it ain’t my fault.”

Beelzebub caught onto the word eaten, and once again whined out a “Lucifer, I’m hungry”

Just like Beelzebub, Lucifer repeated “That’s too bad. Now behave yourself”

“Good luck, (MC)” Diavolo laughed out before you left for the house of Lamentation.


End file.
